It is known to use conveyor systems including conveyor belts in many industries to transport product. Conveyor belts and systems in the food industry must be cleaned continuously and effectively to keep the belts and systems sanitary. Modular plastic belts or chains are frequently used in the food industry as they are cleanable.
Unfortunately, current devices used to hold down product, such as Meat or other food product, on a conveyor belt are not suitable for use with a modular conveyor belt. Instead these conveyor belts used with hold down assemblies are often formed of metal, and in particular are often formed of multiple steel chains with stainless steel slats bolted to the chains to form a continuous belt. As a result, the belts are often difficult to clean, leading to problems maintaining a sanitary conveyor system. Furthermore, metal conveyor belts are prone to bind or jam, are heavy, and are generally cumbersome and expensive to install and use.
Accordingly, a hook assembly which is easy to install, use, and maintain in a sanitary condition with a plastic modular conveyor belt is provided.